What should of Happened
by music4evaxoxo
Summary: How does Bella cope with the Cullens bein gone? Will she start to reveal feelings for Jacob? Read to find out!


**I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I sighed and got out of my truck. It was just another painful day that I had to go through alone.

I held onto my backpack tightly and entered " Forks High School". A year ago I would have been ok with coming here. But now, I dreaded it. I couldn't stand this place.

I walked slowly and carefully down the hallway trying to stay up. I didn't want to trip again. Those weren't pretty sights. I entered my class and sat down. I looked around and found Jessica talking to some kids. We barley talked now. Since they left, I haven't got the nerve to go up to my old friends and talk to them. I didn't want them to think I was only using them because they were gone.

The teacher droned on and on and I couldn't pay attention. All my thoughts were brought back to him. Why did he leave me? He had always promised me he loved me. That he would never leave me. Where does empty promises to him? Did they even mean anything?

I shook my head and tried to forget about those demonic thoughts. It wasn't worth it. They might never come back. But deep inside, I couldn't help but hope. Hope was all I had now. Hope they would come back. Hope for him to tell me he loved me.

" Bella?", asked the teacher.

" Yes?"

" Young lady, the bell has rung. Aren't you going to your next class?"

Well, that was embarrassing. I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts. I sighed annoyed. Gym. Oh joy, I thought sarcastically.

I changed rapidly, not wanting to be late that I already was. I also didn't want to have that little ' incident' again. It would have been horrific to stand there like an idiot while my head soars and thinks about them.

Today, the teacher asked for us to form teams. As usually, I was alone. All my friends, well old friends, had given me the cold shoulder. They were angry that I had ditched them for almost a year.

Well, I couldn't care les right now. I was used to it. When I first came to Forks I was surprised at how many friends I had made. Back in Arizona, I barley talked to anybody. I silently prayed for this class to end.

" Bella watch out!"

I turned my head and found the ball coming towards me. Boom! Well that's great. Just great. That just add to many more embarrassing things to my list. I sighed.

The day had gone by fast. I soon found myself, making my way back to my truck and ready to go home. Finally.

I was slowly walking when I heard my name being called. I turned around to find myself face to face with no other than my old friend , Jacob Black.

" Jacob? What are you doing here?", I asked suspiciously. It wasn't that I thought he was a bad guy or something, it was just that I never saw here around here.

" Oh nothing, my dad decided to visit Charlie and you weren't home, so here I am!", he said grinning. I had to smile back.

"Looks like the old thing is still running."

" Yeah", I replied bluntly.

He grinned. " Can I drive it?"

" Sure".

We made it to the car and he started the engine. I noticed he drove kind of crazy. As in fast. My brain wondered back to the time when he had saved me from those idiots. His driving scared the crap out of me.

" Bella? You alright. You seem kind of.. Distracted."

" I'm fine. You a little tired."

He nodded. " Yeah. School has been driving me crazy as well."

I forced myself to laugh a little. I didn't need to ruin his mood.

" So.. Where's Cullen?", he asked.

" Um.."

He looked at me. " Oh.", he whispered. Thank God he didn't push the subject.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk about them.

" Well, here we are.", he said.

" You coming in?", I asked.

" Yeah. My dad is still here." I wondered why Charlie got out of work earlier than usual today.

" Hey dad", I said as I got in.

" Hey Bells. I see you already know who came to visit."

I smiled a little. " Yeah".

I made a simple dinner and I cleaned up too. I didn't mind. I got to know Jacob a little better and found out he was a nice guy.

I went to sleep early that night. I was surprised that I slept well. No screaming. I secretly hoped to see Jacob again.

**Review!**


End file.
